


Proclamation of the Fold

by dearxalchemist



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a professional thief and liar. He cares less and less for the people around him, all aside from Kate and the blurry memory of his brother. He's a rotten old man in love with a beautiful young angel. She never leaves him. She's tethered to him like an invisible leash keeps her his hostage, and he never lets her go. He doesn't want to. He wants to keep crawling into her bed every night and keep the demons away with that beautiful light. Even though he's a bad man, she never leaves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proclamation of the Fold

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously lightly edited by myself, so I know there's going to be mistakes. I apologize, I'm impatient and don't often ask for a beta. I decided to step out of my normal though and write my OTP for this series but, fear not. I'll continue the ot3 soon.

Neither one of them are really sure how they made it here. The motel room is cold with the blast of the air conditioner and yet, he's peeling the sheets back to expose more skin. She's still sleeping with her angelic face pressed into the pillow and both arms under the pillow for support. The more of the sheet he peels away, the more of her flesh is exposed. He keeps pulling though, even with the cold air rushing over her. Carefully he drops the thin fabric down along the curve of her rear and it pools against the small of her naked back. She wore nothing but those cotton white panties to sleep in, she trusted him way too much. 

The air conditioner under the window rumble again and it Seth turns his head over for a moment, there's almost no light coming through the curtains. It's pre-dawn and he can't sleep anymore. The nightmares have won for now. He can't close his eyes without seeing his brother with those elongated fangs and scales dotting his flesh. Every night they get worse and every night he crawls into her bed. 

He crawls into her bed to fight off the demons. Her light repels them and her arms almost always slip around his head where she cradles him into her shoulder. They don't talk about it. It just happens that way and when morning comes he is usually gone. Back to his own bed or in the shower or picking up more supplies. It doesn't matter as long as she doesn't wake up to see him a broken man. 

This morning though he doesn't want to leave. Her pale skin is practically glowing against the cheap sheets in the motel room and her lips are parted slightly as she breathes a little deeper, lost in the pull of sleep. Carefully he reaches his tattoo covered arm out and stretches his fingers towards the mess of hair that's resting over the top of her shoulders. He sweeps it away softly and then starts the trace. His index finger slides down over her flesh first followed by its brothers. He traces the slope of her spine, feeling the bumps of the vertebrae under his touch. She shifts softly but doesn't wake, but it doesn't matter because he doesn't want to stop. Even if she wakes, he can't stop the descent. His fingers slow their trail down to the pool of the sheet before he pushes himself up on to his elbow. The cheap mattress dips under his weight and she shifts again. Without much thought Seth leans over her and presses his mouth to the edge of her shoulder. 

There's a pink scar there. It's relatively new and still baby pink with new skin. A Culebra got her a few weeks ago. The creature had dug its claws into Kate and wouldn't let go. Seth had to stake the beast just to pull Kate free and when he did, the nail had stuck in her flesh like a sharp thorn. That night he had her bite his old leather belt while he pulled the nail free and poured tequila over the wound. She screamed against the belt but never asked him to stop. She just shook until he was done with the bottle and then took the rest of the tequila for herself. 

The tip of his tongue slides over the fresh scar and then he moves over her a little more. His mouth starts pressing open mouth kisses a little further along until his lips align with the back of her neck. Kate starts to stir now. She's shivering against the cold air and her fingers expand under the pillow. She's squirming a bit. He pulls back for a moment, shifting a little bit further over her form. In two years she hasn't grown much. She's still petite compared to him. Instead of hard ridges and muscles though, she’s much softer. Her hips have bowed slightly, filling out and the rest of her has softened while her arms built up small muscles and her fingers grew calloused. Slaying culebra is not kind to the body. She’s covered in faint bruises and minor scars from being front line in the battlefield. Kate wouldn’t have it any other way though. She doesn’t hide behind Seth anymore, no matter how many times he throws his arm in front of her, she steps in front of him and swings a stake like a professional killer. Kate Fuller is not a soft-spoken daughter of a preacher anymore. She’s grown up into something much more dangerous and Seth can’t quite figure out who she is anymore. 

He plants a knee on either side of her body just barely pressing against her thighs as he moves his left arm close to her shoulder, pressing into the mattress to steady himself. The more he stares at her back, the more he can see the lines the muscles make against the flesh. Her shoulder blades mimic angel wings and for a moment he swears she glows, but this is nothing more than a figment of his imagination. His tattooed arm moves up again and his fingers trail once more down her spine where she moves again, this time shifting over on to her side. There’s a yawn pulling from her pink lips and she blinks her eyes a few times before her brows furrow. She’s got a small look of confusion before rolling on to her back and spying him, hovering over her. 

If this wasn’t a regular event with them she’d probably scream, “What are you doing?” She asks with this sleepy tone to her voice. Her eyes flutter shut as another yawn pulls from her throat. It’s way too early for either of them to be awake. She sounds like a sleepy little girl, not a big bad Culebra hunter. 

“I can’t sleep.” 

He murmurs his words softly and while she’s slipping back asleep he moves his hand over the gold chain around her throat. She never takes it off. It’s the little gold cross she always fingers while they’re in the car, driving at high speeds with the windows down. Her hair always whips to one side and when he glances over at her, he can see her finger brushing the cross and her eyes hidden behind heart-shaped sunglasses. 

He stole those sunglasses for her. 

She wears them everywhere they go. Mexico is sunny almost all the time and they fit her face so well when she gives him a smirk before her head turns back out the window of yet another stolen car. 

The piece of jewelry is small against the pad of his index finger and after gazing at it for much too long, he slips his hand away and down her collarbone. “Kate,” His voice cracks a bit as he slips his fingers lower. His palm smooths between her breasts and down against her stomach, gently pushing against her. 

“Kate…” He tries again, his voice is softer this time as his fingers trace down past her navel. 

She shifts and her hips go up a bit. There’s a slight sigh from her mouth and she reaches down and swats at his hand gently. “Ssseth…” Her ‘s’ comes out like a snake’s slither for a moment and Seth has to blink a few times to make sure she hasn’t grown fangs or anything of the sort. 

After a few moments, she blinks her eyes open once more. Her world slowly coming in to focus as she watches him sit back a bit on her legs, his hands bracing him on the mattress. He’s staring at her like she’s one of the monsters they hunt in the night. 

“Seth?” 

Kate sits up on her elbows and her dark hair spills over her shoulders in tangled waves. She smells like the cheap soap in the bathroom and desert roses. Her face is a little more tanned than the rest of her and there are freckles that dot everywhere across her nose and down her chin. They trail down to her throat and spread out over her chest all just begging someone to connect the dots. A look of concern furrows over her brow and she reaches up to touch his face. Her palms smooth over his stubble covered cheeks and she brushes her thumbs down gently. 

She’s laying under him in only those white cotton panties. Lips parted in concern with her brows knitting together and thumbs sliding over his bottom lip, “Seth, what is it?” 

The thief blinks a few more times and resists the urge to shake his head. He doesn’t want to shake her hands away. Despite the cold air in the hotel room, her palms are warm. He can feel the callouses on her fingers trailing over his jawline as he looks her over. His eyes don’t stay on her face. He takes in the rest of his fallen angel and theres a strangled sound coming from his throat for a moment. 

He’s lost his mother, he’s lost his deadbeat father, and he’s lost Richie. The only person he thought he would ever need in his life was gone. Richie was gone with the Snake Queen and left him without a second thought. The monsters of bedtime stories were real and all he had was a preacher’s daughter. One he took hostage and for some messed up reason, she never left him. 

He’s ruined Kate. 

Or at least he’s pretty certain he’s ruined her when she moves up and kisses him. It’s light and then it evolves into more as her hands slip down and around his neck, “Seth talk to me.” 

Her words are against his lips and Seth wants to, but he doesn’t know how to say sorry to the angel under him. So instead he kisses her back. He kisses her like a desperate man would, his hands move past her cheeks and he lets his fingers dive in to her hair. His hands hold to her like he’s afraid she’ll realize what a bad person he is, and leave him in the darkness to fend for himself. So he kisses her until they can’t breathe and his lungs are burning and finally she pulls away just to catch her breath. His forehead presses down on to hers and his hands wrap around her form, one hand slipping down her naked back. His fingers find her spine again and he strokes downwards. Kate is holding him together for now. 

Eventually he knows he’ll pick up the pieces and move on, but for now his sanity is the calloused hands of an innocent girl. He pulls her closer against him, tucking her head under his chin and stroking his fingers further down her back. 

“Are you going to talk to me?” She asks against his collarbone. Her breath is warm and sticky against his skin and it makes him shift in place. 

“Yeah, princess.” He finally exhales as his hand continues stroking back and forth over her back. His other hand moves to her face where he pulls her head up again and kisses her. This kiss is nothing like the last. It’s slow and deliberately meant to tease her. It works because in no time her lips are parting over his and he takes full advantage of her. 

His tongue snakes over hers and he presses her closer to him. Her chest brushes his and she can feel his heartbeat picking up under all those muscles. Despite it all, Kate is the one pushing him back and he yields to her. His back presses into the mattress as she climbs over him, settling down against his lower abdomen. He’s in nothing but a pair of old black boxers while her fingers start a trace of their own. She runs them down the front of his chest, watching the muscles twitch under her attention before she leans in and kisses him. Her hips settle over his own and just to be spiteful, he rocks up against her. 

A low moan pulls from her throat and he swallows it easily. He invades her mouth once more, sucking on her bottom lip before nipping at it until she gives in. Kate doesn’t give in easily. She tries to nip back and even pull away, but Seth won’t let her. He’s trapped her with his arms around her skinny frame, pulling her in and rocking up against her once more. It’s enough to make her squeal and he smirks into the kiss like a rotten bastard would. 

Her fingers slip down between them and she’s hooking them into the elastic on the boxers. He only urges her on with a lift of his hips, her knees sliding on either side of him and the boxers being pushed down his legs. He kicks them the rest of the way off and rocks up once more. His cock running over the thin fabric of her underwear. He can feel the fabric already damp and she makes it worse by moving her hips back and forth, making him groan. His hands slip down to her hips and he slides one down between them to push her underwear aside. Kate doesn’t stifle the moan that falls from her mouth as he pushes a finger inside of her. She’s already wet and jerks her hips slightly when he moves to add a second finger. 

Kate’s lips part and she straightens her back when he starts moving his hand back and forth. His fingers curl against her and she’s starting to rock harder against him. Her tongue slips over her bottom lip and she’s planting her hands on his chest for balance when he abruptly pulls his and away, bringing her to the edge but never letting her fall. Instead he let’s her get red-faced and the brush of anger across her features makes him laugh. Her smaller hand swats at his chest and he moves his hand up, pressing his fingers along her lower lip. Kate hesitates for a moment before opening her mouth and he pushes both fingers inside of her warm mouth. Her tongue slides over his fingers and she gently sucks against the flesh. He watches her movements and nearly loses it, clenching his teeth together and sucking in a sharp breath. Kate's tongue presses over the digits and Seth rocks up once more. Kate moans against his fingers and is only fueled on when his other hand slips down the curve of her waist. His fingers grip on to the elastic band of the cotton fabric and start to pull down, leaving indents against her pale thighs as he pulls them harder. They're strained between them when he pulls her up, slipping his other fingers away from her mouth and lifting her just enough to push them down over her knees. Kate doesn't have anytime to kick them down the rest of her legs because he's pulling her back down. In a moment of weakness he wants her so badly he can't be patient. He wraps his hands over her waist, digging his fingers into her soft flesh and pulling on her. His length slips between her legs and he groans out a broken version of her name as she grinds her hips over him, antagonizing him. If Seth were a better man he wouldn't be doing this, but he's not. 

He's a professional thief and liar. He cares less and less for the people around him, all aside from Kate and the blurry memory of his brother. He's a rotten old man in love with a beautiful young angel. She never leaves him. She's tethered to him like an invisible leash keeps her his hostage and he never lets her go. He doesn't want to. He wants to keep crawling into her bed every night and keep the demons away with that beautiful light. Even though he's a bad man, she never leaves him. 

He's offered to let her leave plenty of times. Offered to drop her at the border with a wad of cash but she never accepts. They're a pair now. They go everywhere with new cover stories and names. Sometimes she's in charge and Seth lets her become whoever she wants to be because he took that all from her. 

Kate's hips do the movement again and all of Seth and his control unravels. He pulls her hips up enough and then drags her over him. In an instant he's inside and her eyes are fluttering shut. Her own hands move from his chest to his arms, wrapping around his forearms. She holds onto him as she starts her movements. Her slow rocking turning into quick jerks of her hips as he pushes his own up to meet hers. The pace starts off agonizingly slow and his lips part to start begging her, but he can't find the words. 

Her eyes are closed and her lips are parted, hair falling past bouncing breasts and he's in love. The whole sight of her has him on edge, hips thrusting up against hers and fingers bruising her flesh, "Oh, oh Seth. "

Her words are pulling him further into oblivion. Seth grips harder, knuckles turning white as he thrusts up, pushing deeper into her. Kate's words are breathless as she tightens her hands around his wrists and Seth doesn't want it to end. He pushes his knees up and pushes her hips back. Without breaking too much contact, he pushes her back and slides over on top of her. Kate's back presses into the cool mattress and it makes her squirm. Her fingers let go of him and she grips onto the scratchy motel sheets. Her knuckles turn red and white as he fits between her legs and thrusts into her again. 

They fit perfectly together. His hips covering hers and her legs lock around him to keep him in place. Her hair is fanned out around her and she's arching her back up to press closer. They are perfectly in sync with their rhythm before Seth loses that last shred of control. He thrusts harder and his hips lose rhythm the more he stares at her parted lips. They're pink and swollen from kisses and they're all he can think about. His name leaves her lips once more and he's a finished man. He loses it against her. A few jagged thrusts and she can feel the rush of warmth between her legs. His arms are shaking keeping him above her, but he moves one down between them and finishes Kate off with a few talented strokes. She's a writhing mess with his strokes and in no time she's screaming, turning her head into the pillow and biting to the fabric. 

There's a thin layer of sweat that covers both of them and Kate is all pink flesh and shallow gasps when he collapses on top of her. He tries not to crush her with his weight but it's hard when she wraps herself around him. His head falls against her sternum where he can hear her heart slamming against the ribs, begging to be free. She slides her fingers through his hair and tangles her legs along his. Everything is silent except for their ragged breathing and the rumble of the air unit in the room. The light under the window is a little more prominent as dawn starts to make its appearance. 

They lay like that for several minutes, till their hearts slow down and Kate feels the pull of sleep. Seth slowly extracts himself from her. He pulls away from the lock of her legs and presses a soft kiss against her cheek then temple as he pulls away. She's asleep. Her eyes are closed and breathing even. Her fingers have fallen from his hair and she resembles a fallen angel against the mattress. Seth pulls away and drags the sheet up over her form, to keep the cold artificial air from freezing her out. His hand lingers along the edge of her shoulder before all together moving. He moves away from her and sits on the edge of the cheap mattress. He cradles his dark head in his hands and wonders for a moment just how much he's ruined her, but if he leaves now it will break both of them. 

So he doesn't leave this time. He settles on a hot shower and takes his time getting dressed again before joining his angel. She's rolled herself over, tangled in sheets and hair. Her sleepy eyes blink open a few times, resisting the light that's shining across the bed from the small bathroom, he left the door open and doesn't bother to close it. Instead he leans down and presses another kiss to her forehead, smoothing back snarls of brown hair. She just closes her eyes when he moves his lips down her temple and stops at the curve of her ear, "I'll be back. "

It's all he says and she nods sleepily before he nudges her playfully. "Are you going to get up?"

"Maybe in a few hours, Mr. Gecko." She teases him with a yawn and rolls her face into the pillow before he reaches over her form and delivers a playful swat to her rear. 

"Be up when I get back. We've got a job today, Mrs. Gecko. " 

That's all Seth says on the matter when she squeals from his attention and then pushes himself away from her. If he stays on the bed they'll never leave the room and funds are running low. They need to pull another heist before moving onto the next trail of Richard Gecko.


End file.
